


Bilbon Took, fils de Thrór, pour vous servir!

by Kelorus



Series: Bilbo Took, son of Thror! [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Because Thorin and Bilbo are related, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, Dwobbits, F/M, Fell Winter, King Bilbo, King Thorin, M/M, Magical Hobbits, Male Hobbits Can Get Pregnant, Pseudo-Incest, but hey, it's not gross
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Belladone Took était la fille de Ferumbras Took et d'un nain ? Et qu'elle eut un enfant avec Thror ? Lisez, et vous saurez.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai posté en anglais, autant donner la version originale.

C’est en 2746 T.A qu’est née Belladone Took, fille du Thain de la Comté, Ferumbras Took II. Contrairement aux autres, Belladone n’était pas entièrement Hobbit. En effet, la femme de Ferumbras était morte en couche en 2745 en donnant naissance à Fortinbras Took, et Ferumbras finit alors par trouver quelqu’un pour le consoler. Etonnamment, ce fut un nain qui le consola, du nom de Gorin. Ce nain était un membre du clan Barbe-de-Feu des Montagnes Bleues, et il venait tout droit de l’ancienne cité de Belegost, où vivaient encore quelques nains. Les deux hommes avaient eu une relation sexuelle très mouvementée, et aucun ne s’attendait à un enfant. Quelle fut leur surprise lorsque Ferumbras fut enceint. C’est ainsi qu’en 2746, Belladone Took, Fille de Ferumbras et de Gorin fut née.

Au début, la naissance de Belladone fut moyennement appréciée par les membres de la Comté, mais ils durent très vite courber l’échine face à leur Thain, et surtout, face à un nain qui était prêt à tout pour protéger sa fille. Les naissances étant assez rares chez les nains, et les femmes l’étant encore plus, Belladone était une bénédiction. Il fut très vite décidé que Belladone vivrait une partie de sa vie dans la Comté, mais aussi dans les Montagnes Bleues. Ainsi, pendant les années qui suivirent, la fille ne cessait d’être trimballée entre ses deux foyers. Tandis qu’elle apprenait à être une Hobbit, à aimer la nature et à coudre dans la Comté, elle apprenait l’art de la forge et de la joaillerie en Ered Luin. Elle développa très vite une maîtrise de la joaillerie et de la forge, à tel point qu’elle obtint le titre de Maîtresse dans ces deux domaines. Elle rencontra d’ailleurs un très vieux magicien du nom de Gandalf le Gris, et ils devinrent très vite de bons amis.

 

C’est en 2776 qu’elle atteint l’âge adulte, et elle décida alors de voyager à travers la Terre du Milieu. Les Took et les Barbe-de-Feu se doutaient qu’elle finirait par voyager, car c’était dans son sang. Elle fut convaincu de partir par son vieil ami Gandalf, qui décida alors de l’emmener voyager. C’est ainsi qu’ils partirent pour Fondcombe où ils rencontrèrent le seigneur Elrond et ses enfants. Elle devint très appréciée des elfes, et finit même par obtenir le titre d’Ami des Elfes, au grand dam de sa famille naine. Elle ne resta que trois ans là-bas, et décida de reprendre son chemin avec le magicien. Ensemble, ils descendirent vers le Sud en direction du Rohan. Ils passèrent par la région d’Eregion pour admirer les anciennes forges elfiques et les ruines qui s’étendaient dans la région. Belladone en profita pour récolter d’anciennes armes et armures qu’elle appréciait, mais qu’elle comptait surtout examiner pour pouvoir soit les reproduire, soit en apprendre plus. Elle se devait d’admettre que même si elle considérait les armes et armures naines de meilleures qualités, les elfes savaient y faire, et étaient principalement doués pour graver des runes dans leurs armes pour les renforcer.

 C’est en 2780 qu’ils arrivèrent dans le pays de Dun où ils rencontrèrent d’immenses camps de nains, au plus grand choc de Belladone. En aucun cas ne savait-elle que Gandalf avait prévu depuis le début de l’emmener ici, car monsieur n’était qu’un vieux manipulateur qui aimait s’amuser aux dépends des autres, et son dernier projet était de montrer à Belladone ce qu’il adviendrait si un jour elle se laissait consumer par l’envie de l’or. C’est ainsi que Belladone fit la rencontre des nains exilés d’Erebor, et surtout, de leurs dirigeants. Elle rencontra en premier lieu Thror, Ancien Roi sous la Montagne, ainsi que son fils Thrain. Elle fit leur connaissance, et fut traitée presque comme une princesse. C’était dû à Gandalf, qui l’avait introduite en tant que fille du Thain de la Comté, qui était l’équivalent d’un Roi, faisant d’elle une princesse d’une certaine façon. Les nains furent très intrigués par Belladone, car elle avait de grands pieds de hobbits qui étaient velus, mais elle avait aussi une longue barbe dorée qui faisait sa fierté. Elle n’hésita pas à se qualifier de Dwobbit et se présenta en tant que Belladone Took, fille de Gorin. Evidemment, son ascendance fut appréciée, et elle décrivit avec plaisir la Comté ainsi que les Montagnes Bleues. Très vite, les nains s’intéressèrent à l’Ered Luin, et surtout, à ce qu’elle proposait. Selon elle, il y avait largement assez de place pour qu’ils s’y installent, et la proposition fut largement acceptée par Thorin, Frerin et Dis. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Thror et Thrain, qui eux visaient un tout autre but.

 

Très vite, les relations se tendirent entre Belladone et Thror, et ils ne cessèrent de se chamailler de se lancer des vannes. En peu de temps, ils formèrent un lien qui tendit au début vers l’amitié, pour finir en 2785 devenir de l’amour. C’est ainsi qu’elle décida de rester avec les nains lorsque Gandalf partit. Elle devint très vite amie avec la plupart des nains, et aimait particulièrement Balin, Thorin et Frerin. Lentement, les années s’écoulèrent, et Thror n’hésita pas à faire de Belladone sa Reine en exil. Malgré les temps difficiles pour le peuple de Durin, les choses s’amélioraient légèrement, car la Comté accepta d’envoyer des charrettes entières de nourriture pour aider les nains, ce qui permit de limiter les pertes naines. La joie finit par atteindre son paroxysme en 2795 lorsque Belladone tomba enceinte. Cependant, le couple royal décida de le cacher, et seuls Thrain, Balin et Fundin furent mis dans la confidence. Thror avait décidé de reprendre Khazad-Dum, et pour protéger son futur enfant, il décida d’envoyer sa femme dans la Comté pour mieux la protéger. Ainsi, il donna son anneau de pouvoir, l’anneau de Durin, le plus grand des sept anneaux des nains, pour que jamais elle ne l’oublie. Si jamais il venait à lui arriver malheur, alors elle le transmettrait à leur enfant. Thrain avait bien entendu accepté de ne pas recevoir l’anneau, et espéra un jour la revoir pour apprendre à connaitre son frère ou sa sœur.

C’est ainsi que Belladone retourna dans la Comté enceinte, où elle accoucha d’un magnifique bébé qui ressemblait complètement à un nain, si ce n’est les oreilles et les pieds un peu plus épais. Elle était très fier de son fils, et jura de tout lui raconter concernant son père. Elle ne cessa d’envoyer des lettres à Thror, qui était ravi d’en apprendre plus sur leur fils. Malheureusement, il décéda en 2799 par décapitation. Les nains avaient enfin mené leur grande attaque sur Khazad-Dum, mais leur roi fut décapité par Azog le profanateur. Les nains se battirent sans relâche, et Thrain finit par disparaitre ce jour-là après la mort de son deuxième fils, Frerin. Les lettres n’ayant pas complètement disparues dans la tente de Thror, certains savaient qu’il existait un autre héritier direct, mais ne sachant où avait disparu leur reine, la couronne revint de facto à Thorin. Ce dernier prit en compte l’ancien conseil de Belladone et partit avec son peuple en direction des Montagnes Bleues où ils s’installèrent.

En se dirigeant vers la Comté, Balin, qui savait que Belladone y était retournée, décida d’y faire un détour pour lui annoncer la nouvelle concernant son mari. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il découvrit l’existence de Bilbon, et décida de garder son existence secrète. Belladone fut dévastée par la nouvelle, et remercia avec ferveur Balin de garder le secret. Ce dernier expliqua simplement que Bilbon était trop jeune pour de telles responsabilités, et que certains n’hésiteraient surement pas à tenter de l’assassiner vu son jeune âge. Il promit alors de revenir si possible pour en apprendre plus sur Bilbon, et surtout, pour l’éduquer en tant que descendant de la lignée de Durin. C’est ainsi qu’avec les années, Balin voyageait entre la Comté et l’Ered Luin, attirant la curiosité de Dwalin et Thorin qui ne dirent rien. Pendant ce temps, Bilbon grandit et mura à la vitesse d’un nain, à la plus grande surprise des Tooks. En y repensant, Bilbon était à ¾ nain et ¼ hobbit, et il était tout à fait normal qu’il soit plus nain que hobbit. Ainsi, bien que certains le qualifiaient de Dwobbit, Bilbon était plus souvent qualifié en tant que simple nain.

 

Pendant des années, Bilbon apprit tout ce qu’il avait à savoir sur les nains auprès de sa mère et des occasionnelles visites de Balin et Gandalf. Il appréciait beaucoup le nain, et adorait les tours de magie du magicien, surtout ses fantastiques feux d’artifices. Chaque jour, Bilbon se démarquait de tous les autres enfants de la Comté. Premièrement, il vieillissait bien plus lentement que les autres, et n’atteindrait sa maturité qu’à 70 ans. Ensuite, il s’intéressait plus aux pierres et minéraux qu’aux plantes, bien qu’il s’y connaisse. Evidemment, ses attributs physiques ne l’aidaient pas à s’intégrer auprès des autres hobbits, mais Bilbon n’en avait rien à faire, car au lieu de jouer, il préférait apprendre, lire des livres, et surtout, s’entrainer à la forge. En effet, sa mère avait décidé de lui enseigner tout ce qu’elle savait concernant la forge et la joaillerie, et remarqua très vite que Bilbon était particulièrement à l’aise avec l’or. C’est ainsi qu’elle n’hésita pas à réquisitionner tout ce qui était en Or dans le musée aux Mathoms de Michel Delving. Elle fondit tout et entraina alors son fils, qui était un vrai prodige dans ce domaine. Elle aimait à croire qu’il tenait ça d’elle, mais elle se doutait que ça devait simplement être le sang de Durin qui ressortait. Très vite, elle comprit que l’or devenait une passion dévorante pour son fils, mais elle préféra le laisser faire car elle estimait qu’il n’y avait pas assez d’or en la Comté pour lui faire perdre la tête. Lorsque Balin l’apprit, il fut tiraillé entre fierté pour sa maîtrise de la forge et de la joaillerie, mais aussi entre sa peur de la folie de l’or. Que se passerait-il lorsque Bilbon verrait les salles d’Erebor, remplies d’or et joyaux. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

 

Pour l’aider, Belladone fit appel à sa famille Barbe-de-Feu pour venir entrainer son jeune fils, les obligeant à jurer de ne rien révéler concernant la parenté de Bilbon tant qu’il ne serait pas prêt. C’est ainsi que Bilbon apprit tout ce qu’il avait à savoir sur la culture des nains et son ascendance, que ce soit en tant que Longue-barbe ou Barbe-de-Feu. Evidemment, les longues vies de Bilbon et Belladone les forcèrent à assister aux naissances et décès de ceux qu’ils aimaient, et ils pleurèrent longuement à la mort de Fortinbras, laissant alors sa position de Thain à son jeune fils, Gerontius Took. Bilbon avait atteint sa maturité en 2866 en fêtant ses 70 ans.

En 2915, Bungo Sacquet demanda l’autorisation à Bilbon pour pouvoir courtiser sa mère, ce qui amusa grandement le hobbit. Ce dernier accepta, et demanda à Bungo de prouver ses intentions. Bungo n’hésita pas sur les moyens, et il fit venir des constructeurs nains et hobbits à Hobbiton où il acheta la plus grande colline ainsi que ses alentours. Il y fit construire un immense smial, le plus grand jamais vu. Ce smial était très grand pour pouvoir accommoder hobbits, nains, humains et elfes, attendu les différents amis de Belladone et Bilbon. L’intérieur était bien plus intéressant, car à la place des traditionnels murs et planchers en bois, tout était complètement fait de pierre. En fait, l’architecture complète était naine, avec une immense cuisine, un immense salon, et même une salle pour pratiquer leur art et une forge personnelle. Bilbon se fit un plaisir d’examiner les lieux, et il accepta se cadeau. Pour la construction de ce smial, Bungo dû utiliser plus d’argent qu’il n’en avait à ce moment-là, et ainsi la majorité des travaux furent payés par la famille Took, et plus particulièrement Bilbon, étant assez riche grâce à son métier de Forgeron et ce qu’il avait hérité de son grand-père et oncle. La réaction de Belladone lorsqu’elle vit le smial fut mémorable, car elle se jeta dans les bras de Bungo et l’embrassa devant tout le monde. Cela ne fit évidemment pas plaisir à certains membres de la famille Sacquet (Sacquet de besace).

 

Les années s’écoulèrent lentement, et leur famille était heureuse. Bilbon en vint même à considérer Bungo en tant que beau-père, et ils partageaient un intérêt commun pour la lecture, les cartes et en tant que marchands. En effet, Bungo savait que Bilbon allait vivre bien plus que lui, et avait décidé de le nommer en tant qu’héritier dans son testament, lui apprenant les ficèles du métier de marchand car ce dernier possédait des terres viticoles. Grâce à leurs richesses, les Took et Sacquet purent importés bien plus de minéraux qu’avant, et surtout, des minéraux de qualité. C’est ainsi que Bilbon put forger sa propre armure et ses propres armes.  Il commença par une grande armure en plaque, basée sur des schémas de sa mère concernant l’armure de son père, Thror. L’armure était splendide, faite d’un alliage d’acier et d’or. L’armure était parfaitement proportionnée, lui allant parfaitement, et surtout, elle brillait beaucoup grâce à l’or. Ensuite, il se fabriqua une grande hache, ainsi que des haches de lancer plus petites. Cependant, ces armes n’étaient pas celles qu’il préférait, alors il se forgea une splendide épée avec un pommeau ayant la forme d’un loup pour représenter les Tooks, un pavois or et bronze ainsi qu’une lance. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de Mithril, mais ce métal étant si rare et précieux, il était impossible d’en trouver. Bilbon arborait aussi fièrement les perles et pinces dans ses cheveux, qui avaient toutes été fabriquées par sa mère. Il y avait celle qui le qualifiait en tant qu’héritier de Durin, celle en tant que Barbe-de-Feu, celle en tant que Longue-barbe, évidemment il avait dans sa barbe celles qui prouvaient qu’il était un Forgeron d’or et un joaillier. Bilbon ressemblait beaucoup à un nain dans son armure, avec ses perles et pinces, et surtout, tous les bijoux qu’il portait fièrement. Il en avait fabriqué certains, comme le collier qu’il portait avec un saphir, mais il préférait la boucle d’oreille avec un rubis que lui avait fabriqué sa mère.

 

En 2924, sa vie bouscula complètement. Ce fut l’année du Rude Hiver, et la rivière Brandevin gela, laissant alors orcs, wargs et loups entrer dans la Comté. Bilbon et Belladone avaient décidé d’aider à défendre les bordures de la Comté, et Bungo avait choisi de les accompagner car il refusait de rester éloigner d’eux. Ils furent attaqués par un groupe d’une vingtaine d’orcs, qui étaient dirigés par un grand orc pâle à qui il manquait le bras gauche monté sur un warg blanc. Tandis que Belladone et Bilbon se battaient contre les envahisseurs, Bungo fut attaqué par Azog qui le trancha en deux puis donna ses restes à son warg. A ce moment-là, Belladone entra dans une rage folle, atteignant alors le stade de berserker et se rua sur Azog, éventrant son immense warg blanc. Les deux se battirent un moment, mais Azog finit par gagner et trancha sa tête, qu’il lança en direction de Bilbon. Quand Azog vit Bilbon, il reconnut immédiatement un fils de Durin, raison pour laquelle il prit plaisir à tuer sa mère. Bilbon hurla de rage en voyant sa mère se faire décapiter, il n’hésita pas alors à prendre sa hache à deux mains en une seule main, ainsi que son épée, et se jeta corps et âme sur la dizaine d’orcs restants qui furent tués en très peu de temps. Azog n’étant pas stupide, il comprit facilement que s’il restait, les choses se passeraient mal pour lui, il décida donc de fuir, jurant un jour de tuer Bilbon. Bilbon lui fut complètement anéanti par la mort de sa mère et de son beau-père, ignorant complètement les acclamations des Hobbits l’ayant vu se battre et les protéger. Beaucoup le qualifièrent de héros.

Cependant, Bilbon dû se battre avec les Sacquet de Besace pour Cul-de-Sac ainsi que le testament de Bungo, car ils estimaient qu’il ne méritait rien, n’étant même pas le fils de Bungo. Heureusement, son cousin, Gérontius Took trancha la question, et Bilbon finit par tout garder, se mettant à dos à jamais les Sacquet de Besace. Après la perte de ses parents, Bilbon décida de se reposer un peu, et de mettre de côté son armure, son pavois et sa lance, gardant seulement de façon constante son épée et sa hache à deux mains. Il se mit alors à gérer complètement les affaires de Bungo, de la vigne ainsi que la forge qui lui appartenait. Il commençait à s’habituer à cette vie de paix, bien qu’il ne cesse de penser à l’héritage de son père, Thror, et à la bague qu’il gardait sur sa main.

 

C’est en 2946 que tout bascula, avec l’arrivée d’un vieil homme vêtu de gris, apportant dans son sillage un vent de changement.

 

 


	2. Âme-soeur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de lire mon profile xD

Gandalf le Gris était un magicien reconnu à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, connu sous divers noms tels que Tharkûn pour les nains, Mithrandir pour les Elfes, voire le Pellerin Gris pour les hommes. Pourtant, il avait un autre titre, beaucoup moins flatteur, un titre qu’il trouvait insultant et totalement faux. Les hobbits lui avaient donné le titre de Trouble-paix, un titre pas très charmeur, et pourtant si bien mérité. Après tout, n’était-ce pas lui qui avait convaincu certains Hobbits de la famille Took à partir à l’aventure avec lui ? Ces hobbits qui avaient alors un certain degré de respectabilité revenez différents, encore plus sauvages et fougueux qu’avant. Et puis, n’était-il pas responsable, d’une certaine façon, de la grossesse de Belladone Took ? S’il ne l’avait pas emmené avec lui dans une de ses aventures foireuses, alors peut être que Belladone aurait eu un enfant avec un hobbit, et non un nain. Beaucoup de hobbits pensaient de cette façon, et reprochaient alors au magicien le fait que Bilbon soit bien plus nain que hobbit. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient nier qu’ils aimaient ses feux d’artifices, et ils le supportaient donc, sauf peut-être, les Sacquet de Besace.

C’est ainsi qu’en l’an 2946 du Troisième Âge, notre sorcier se dirigea vers Cul-de-Sac pour mettre son plan à exécution, et si possible, s’amuser un peu. Il fut dévisagé par tous les hobbits sur son chemin, mais il n’en avait strictement rien à faire, car ils ne l’intéressaient pas. Peu de temps après son arrivée à Hobbiton, il arriva à Cul-de-Sac pour trouver son cher ami Bilbon, tranquillement en train de fumer la pipe sur un banc à l’extérieur. A cette occasion, Bilbon était vêtu simplement, comme n’importe quel hobbit, si ce n’est les drôles de chaussures qu’il avait aux pieds. En effet, ce dernier avait inventé des sortes de plaquettes en bois souple, que l’on plaçait sous la plante des pieds, et qui tenaient grâce à des bandes en corde tressée qui se maintenaient au-dessus du pied, juste en-dessous des orteils, liées aux plaquettes. Cette invention fut alors appelée _claquette_ , par rapport au bruit qu’elles faisaient. Gandalf se rappelait encore du jour où Bilbon dû les inventer. C’était il y a trente ans, et Bilbon venait de remarquer que la plante de ses pieds était devenue plus sensible, surement par rapport à son ascendance naine. Il décida alors d’inventer des chaussures capables de protéger le dessous de ses pieds, tout en laissant à l’air libre le haut et surtout, le peu de fourrure qu’il avait sur ses pieds. En y repensant, toute la Comté avait été chamboulé par cette invention, et beaucoup furent conquis car cela leur permettait de garder les pieds relativement propres, sans pour autant endommager leur fourrure.

 

Bilbon était tranquillement assis sur un banc en pierre, devant le portail de Cul-de-Sac. Il avait les yeux fermés, et profitait de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage tout en fumant la pipe et soufflant des ronds de fumée. Sa tranquillité fut cependant troublée par un rond de fumée qui revint vers lui, et lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il vit alors son vieil ami gris en face de lui, les yeux rieurs.

« Bonjour Gandalf! Déclara-t-il, souriant alors à son vieil ami.

-Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Me souhaites-tu le bonjour ou constates-tu que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ? Répondit le magicien d’un air malicieux.

-Tout ça à la fois je suppose. Quoi que je suis un tantinet méfiant par ta visite. Rétorqua Bilbon, un sourire en coin.

-Ne puis-je donc pas visiter un vieil ami ? Fit Gandalf d’une voix qui se voulait innocente.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, Gandalf. Allez, dis-moi donc la vérité, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?

-Je cherche quelqu’un pour prendre part à une aventure. » Dit Gandalf tout en s’appuyant sur son bâton, relevant légèrement son chapeau pour mieux plonger son regard dans celui de son filleul.

En effet, Gandalf fut nommé en tant que Parrain de Bilbon par Belladone, pour le remercier de tout ce qu’il avait fait, et car elle avait une grande confiance en lui. C’est la raison pour laquelle il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la Comté, et avait même emmené Bilbon avec lui pour prendre part à ses aventures. Grâce à lui, Bilbon avait visité le Rohan, le Gondor, Fondcombe et la Lothlorien, évitant soigneusement les Montagnes Bleues et tout autre Royaume nain.

Bilbon observa son parrain, réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle il voudrait l’emmener à nouveau vivre une aventure. En y repensant, il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de Balin dernièrement, et c’était peut-être lié.

« Une aventure ? Hm, ça m’a l’air bien intéressant ça, et si tu m’en disais plus autour d’une tasse de thé ? Proposa Bilbon en se levant de son banc pour se diriger vers son smial.

-Avec plaisir, j’ai toujours un peu de temps pour du thé, surtout que le tiens vient directement de la Lorien. » Répondit le magicien, suivant alors son filleul dans son smial.

Gandalf aimait particulièrement Cul-de-Sac car l’endroit était assez grand pour lui, sans qu’il n’ait à se baisser. En très peu de temps, il se retrouva assis dans la salle à manger, une tasse de thé à la main, avec des petits biscuits secs devant lui. Bilbon décida alors de reprendre leur conversation.

« Alors, qu’est donc cette aventure dont tu parlais ?

-Eh bien, tu te rappelles de la Montagne Solitaire ? Demanda Gandalf avec incertitude.

-Oh oui, je m’en souviens parfaitement. Le Royaume d’Erebor, dont mon père était le dernier Roi, c’est ça ? Si je me souviens bien, et selon Balin, j’en suis l’héritier légitime, non ?

-C’est bien cela. Hocha de la tête le magicien.

-Cependant, je me souviens aussi que l’endroit est infesté par un parasite rouge à quatre pattes qui crache du feu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne me dis pas que tu crois pouvoir le vaincre à deux ? Demanda Bilbon d’un ton amusé. »

Gandalf rougit légèrement à la raillerie de son filleul. Il se racla légèrement la gorge avant de répondre.

« Hm ! Eh bien, je peux t’assurer que nous ne serons pas que deux, mais plus. En fait, je peux te dire le nombre exact, et j’ai d’ores et déjà trouvé des compagnons pour notre aventure.

-Ah bon ? Et qui sont ces malheureux qui ont accepté une mission suicidaire ? Dit Bilbon, tout en arquant un sourcil.

-Ce sont treize nains, dont Balin, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Mais c’est parfait ! On va enfin pouvoir récupérer ce Royaume. Quand j’y pense que Maman n’espérait pas que je règne de mon vivant, persuadée que ce serait un de mes enfants. » Répondit joyeusement le quasi-nain, ne se doutant pas que Gandalf avait encore une surprise pour lui.

Gandalf appréciait vraiment la joie de son filleul, et il devait admettre que l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait organisé tout ça, c’était pour l’asseoir sur le trône, sachant pertinemment que les traits de caractère hobbit en lui seraient parfaits pour diriger un Royaume nain, et peut-être même réconcilier les nains avec les elfes. Maintenant, il devait annoncer la surprise, espérant ne pas affronter le mauvais tempérament de son filleul.

« Euh, pour tout t’avouer, ce n’est pas tout. Fit le magicien d’un air nerveux.

-Comment ça ? Répondit Bilbon, fronçant les sourcils en regardant son parrain.

-Hm, il est peut-être temps de tout te dire. Les nains ne savent pas vraiment que tu existes.

-Quoi ? Hurla Bilbon, se levant d’un coup de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse.

-C’était pour ton bien. Nous avions peur qu’en révélant ton existence, certains tentent de t’assassiner car tu étais trop jeune.

-Et qu’est-ce qui vous a empêché de tout me révéler après mon soixante-dixième anniversaire ? Pourquoi ne pas révéler mon existence ? Cria Bilbon, pointant son doigt accusateur vers Gandalf.

-Nous n’étions pas sûr de la réaction de certains membres de ta famille naine. Et puis, nous ne croyions pas un jour tenter la reconquête d’Erebor. Répondit le magicien, tout en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

-Et dis-moi parrain, quelle est la raison pour ses nains de reprendre Erebor ?

-Ils sont dirigés par Thorin, ton neveu. Il est actuellement l’héritier officiel du trône, mais je peux t’assurer que c’est à toi que reviendra le trône. Le seul problème…

-Je suppose qu’il ne sait pas que j’existe, n’est-ce pas ? L’interrompit Bilbon, qui croisa les bras sur son torse.

-En effet. Et je les ai invités ici…ce soir…lui et sa compagnie… Répondit le magicien d’un air penaud.

-Et tu ne me l’annonces que maintenant ? Parrain ! » Hurla Bilbon.

Bilbon se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter un parrain pareil. Et en plus, Balin était surement dans le coup. Il ne cessait de se demander comment les nains allaient réagir face à son existence, et surtout, il savait qu’il ne pourrait cacher ses origines, car il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père. Il reprit son souffle, décidant d’y réfléchir plus posément.

« Bon…je suppose que c’est trop tard pour t’en vouloir de toute façon. A combien d’invités dois-je m’attendre ? Reprit Bilbon.

-Il y aura treize nains et moi-même. Répondit le magicien tout sourire.

-Bien…bien…je suppose que je vais devoir préparer à manger, heureusement que je suis un très bon cuisinier. Mais avant tout, je dois savoir, est-ce que je dois tenter de jouer la comédie pour dissimuler mon héritage, ou annoncer la couleur dès le départ ? Il demanda, le visage impassible.

-Eh bien, mon garçon, je suppose que tout dépend de toi. Cependant, ça ne servirait à rien de cacher ton héritage, il faudra bien que tu annonces tôt ou tard la vérité. As-tu toujours l’anneau de ton père ?

-Oui ! Il montra sa main droite avec la bague.

-Parfait ! Cette bague permettra d’affirmer ton héritage. »

Bilbon hocha de la tête de façon sèche et partit directement en cuisine pour tout préparer, remerciant Mahal que ses garde-mangers soient pleins. Gandalf de son côté, décida de s’éclipser discrètement pour rejoindre les nains.

 

Les heures s’écoulèrent, tandis que Bilbon garnit la table de plats succulents, passant du porc croquant au gésier de canard, sans oublier des saucisses fumées, de la poitrine de porc fumée, des cailles et autres volailles. Il décida de mettre peu de légumes, sachant pertinemment qu’ils n’aimeraient pas la verdure, bien que Bilbon apprécie les légumes avec une certaine modération. Il rajouta évidemment des tonneaux de bière dans la Salle à Manger, ainsi que du vin d’excellente qualité pour Balin, Gandalf et lui. La nuit commença à tomber lorsqu’il se prépara pour accueillir les membres de la Compagnie. A l’occasion, il s’était vêtu de ses plus beaux habits, consistant en des vêtements nains traditionnels de luxe, brodés d’or et d’argent. Il décida même de porter la plupart de ses bijoux, avec au moins trois bagues sur chaque main, son collier favori, ainsi que la boucle d’oreille offerte par sa mère. Enfin, il tressa ses cheveux, rajoutant volontairement la couette représentant la lignée de Durin, et celle d’héritier légitime que lui avait appris Balin, rajoutant par la même occasion les perles représentant la Maison de Durin, son statut de maître Forgeron d’or, de joaillier, et même une perle représentant la famille Took. Une fois qu’il fut prêt, il attendit, brossant tranquillement sa barbe avec une petite brosse qu’il avait toujours sur lui. Il sortit de sa contemplation en entendant de rapides coups contre sa porte, et alla accueillir son premier invité.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il rencontra un grand nain chauve avec des tatouages. Surement le frère de _Balin, je reconnaitrai son visage n’importe où_. Pensa-t-il.

Voyant qu’il se trouvait face à un nain, et surprit par son apparence, Dwalin se figea quelques instants avant de s’incliner respectueusement.

« Dwalin, fils de Fundin, pour vous servir.

-Bilbon, fils de Thror, pour vous servir. » Répondit Bilbon, choquant le nain.

Dwalin leva un regard étonné vers Bilbon, et remarqua alors ses nattes. N’étant pas aussi stupide qu’on pourrait le croire, le nain fit rapidement la relation entre les déplacements quotidiens de Balin vers la Comté et le nain en face de lui. Son frère semblerait, avait retrouvé l’héritier perdu de Thror. Voilà qui allait compliquer les choses. Bilbon lui fit signe d’entrer, et le nain s’exécuta, s’inclinant à nouveau de façon respectueuse. Il fut immédiatement conduit à la Salle à manger.

« Je suppose que votre frère ne vous a pas informé quant à ma présence ? Demanda alors Bilbon.

-Non…Votre majesté. Il aurait dû le faire, je suis le chef de la garde royale. Répondit Dwalin, ne pouvant s’empêcher de détester son frère à ce moment précis.

-Je vois…Je vous laisserai en discuter avec votre frère dans ce cas. La Salle à manger est par-là. » Fit alors Bilbon, tout en emmenant Dwalin dans la salle à manger.

Le guerrier ne put qu’ouvrir grand les yeux en voyant toute la nourriture, et il se mit très vite à saliver. Juste après, d’autres coups furent entendus à la porte, et Bilbon se dirigea pour ouvrir, ordonnant à Dwalin de rester dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte, et ne put que sourire en voyant son vieux mentor.

« Balin ! Fit Bilbon

-Bilbon ! Je suis content de te voir. Répondit le vieil homme, qui l’embrassa avant de fracasser leurs cranes ensembles.

-J’ai cru comprendre que tu m’avais caché deux trois choses. Bilbon arqua un sourcil.

-En effet, mais je t’assure que c’était pour ton bien. Ne t’en fais pas mon gars, je suis persuadé que ta rencontre avec Thorin se passera très bien. Balin lui fit alors un clin d’œil.

-Je l’espère vraiment, mon ami, je l’espère vraiment. » Répondit Bilbon, emmenant directement Balin dans la Salle à manger. Ce dernier salua son frère, et très vite ils se mirent à discuter.

« Bonsoir, mon frère ! Commença Balin.

-Par ma Barbe, tu es plus gros et plus petit que la dernière fois. Répondit d’un air taquin Dwalin.

-Plus gros, pas plus petit. Et bien assez intelligent pour nous deux. Il cogna leurs têtes ensemble.

-Tu m’as caché l’existence de notre Roi légitime ! » Déclara Dwalin d’un air mécontent.

Bilbon ne put entendre le reste de la conversation, car une fois de plus, on toqua à sa porte. _Franchement, Gandalf aurait pu me prévenir qu’ils arriveraient un par un_ , pensa-t-il. Il décida d’ouvrir une fois de plus la porte, et cette fois-ci, il fut gracié par la présence de deux jeunes nains qu’il devait admettre, était assez attirants.

« Fili. Commença le Blond.

-Et Kili. Continua le brun.

-Pour vous servir ! Finirent-ils ensemble, tout en s’inclinant.

-Vous devez être monsieur Tock ! Repris le Brun.

-Took ! Je suis Bilbon Took, et vous êtes des malappris. Répondit machinalement Bilbon.

-Pardon ? Répondit le Fili, tandis que Kili avait les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés correctement. Vous devez présenter votre lignage avant tout, c’est la règle. Ne vous a-t-on rien appris ? Repris Bilbon, les mains sur les hanches, un regard sévère sur le visage.

-Euh…Fili et Kili, fils de Vilis, pour vous servir. Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect. » Répondit Fili, en s’inclinant à nouveau.

Il remarqua le silence soudain de son jeune frère, et en le regardant, il fut étonné de le voir les yeux ouverts en grand, regardant Bilbon comme s’il avait vu Mahal en personne. Fili décida de suivre son regard, et il vit enfin les nattes et ornements de Bilbon. Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque.

« Bilbon, fils de Thror, pour vous servir. Veuillez déposer vos armes sur le râtelier à l’entrée, et nettoyer vos chaussures sur la stèle prévue à cet effet. » Déclara alors Bilbon, tout en faisant signe aux deux nains d’entrer.

Ils s’exécutèrent immédiatement, déposant leurs armes et nettoyant leurs chaussures. Kili ne cessait de regarder Bilbon d’un air ahuri, tandis que Fili tentait de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il avait bien entendu des rumeurs concernant un oncle qui aurait disparu, mais jamais n’aurait-il pensé le trouver ici. Bilbon les conduisit directement vers la salle à manger, mais eut à peine le temps d’y arriver qu’il entendit de nouveau quelqu’un toquer à la porte. Il se dirigea alors vers celle-ci, l’air renfrogné. Il ouvrit avec force la porte, et dû rapidement reculer pour éviter d’être écrasé par une avalanche de nains. Enfin, il remarqua Gandalf derrière ce petit groupe.

« Gandalf… » Dit-il doucement, tandis que le magicien lui sourit avec entrain.

Les nains se présentèrent rapidement, et Oin et Gloin furent les plus étonnés en voyant Bilbon, et surtout, ses perles. Ils se rappelaient parfaitement Belladone, et ils comprirent immédiatement de qui Bilbon était le fils. Les deux n’hésitèrent pas à serrer Bilbon dans leurs bras, assez content de trouver un autre membre de leur famille, tandis que les familles Ri et Ur s’inclinèrent bien bas. Dori était le plus à cheval sur les traditions et le respect, et il ne cessait de s’incliner devant Bilbon, allant même jusqu’à traiter Bilbon comme s’il était l’invité, et non pas l’hôte. Ce dernier ne comprit rien, car en quelques instants, il se trouva assis sur une chaise en bout de table, tandis que Dori lui servait un verre de vin. Gandalf ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire à cette scène, et il profita du repas offert par Bilbon, comme chaque membre de la Compagnie. Ils ne cessaient de murmurer entre eux, surement quant à la présence de Bilbon et surtout, les conséquences que cela engendrerait pour leur quête.

C’est ainsi qu’ils dinèrent tous ensemble, la nourriture volant à travers la pièce, les nains buvant à plus soif, rotant tels des porcs, et riant à n’en plus finir. Ils se mirent même à chanter, enfin, jusqu’à qu’ils soient interrompus par trois coups frappés à la porte.

« Il est là ! » Dit alors Gandalf d’un air théâtral.

Gandalf et Bilbon se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte, et ce fut le magicien qui ouvrit la porte.

« Gandalf ! Vous m’aviez dit que cet endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu…deux fois ! Commença alors Thorin.

-Bilbon, laissez-moi vous présenter le chef de… » Commença Gandalf, mais il se tût aussitôt.

En effet, Bilbon et Thorin semblèrent figer, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Leurs visages arboraient une émotion assez familière, qui fit sourire le magicien. Il avait eu ses doutes, mais il semblait qu’il était dans le vrai. Gandalf avait entendu dire qu’en 2796, Thorin avait ressenti un manque soudain, lié à son Unique, celui qui lui était destiné. Or, cela correspondait comme par hasard à la naissance de Bilbon, et Gandalf décida alors qu’un jour, il les réunirait pour vérifier sa théorie. Il semblerait qu’il ne s’était pas trompé.

Tout à coup, Thorin se jeta presque sur Bilbon, et en deux en trois mouvements, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec férocité, lui dévorant littéralement la bouche. Bilbon écarquilla les yeux, mais il ne put résister à tant de férocité, et il ouvrit sa bouche, permettant alors à la langue de Thorin d’envahir sa bouche. Bilbon gémit alors, tant il appréciait ces sensations, tandis que Thorin grogna dans leur baiser, souriant contre la bouche de Bilbon. Très vite, et sans attendre, Bilbon attrapa Thorin et l’emmena dans sa chambre, faisant quelques pauses sur le chemin, car Thorin ne pouvait s’empêcher de le plaquer aux murs pour se coller à lui, tout en continuant de l’embrasser avec passion. Ils finirent par atteindre la chambre de Bilbon, et quelques minutes après, on entendit des gémissements et des râles rauques.

Toujours dans la Salle d’entrée, les membres de la Compagnie et Gandalf étaient sans voix, et Ori, Kili et Fili ne pouvaient s’empêcher de rougir en entendant les gémissements de Bilbon, et surtout, les grognements de Thorin. Evidemment, Dori se jeta sur son petit frère pour lui boucher les oreilles.

« Eh bien, je pense qu’on n’aura pas à s’inquiéter de savoir si ils vont bien s’entendre ou pas. »  Déclara alors Balin, tandis que la plupart des nains explosèrent de rire, se mettant alors à parier sur la durée de leur partie de jambes en l’air.

Aucun d’entre eux ne remarqua le sourire de connivence échangé entre Gandalf et Balin.

 

 


End file.
